


First Times

by Ludovica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I wrote to 'christen' my tumblr blog :3 I thought I'd put it in here too, for people who are looking for Fef/Eri-Cuteness.</p>
<p>Basically, three first times in Feferi and Eridan's Moirallegiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„I don’t know about this, Eeeeridan…“ Feferi whined and pressed the cuttlefish she was holding in her arms closer to her body.

“Wwhat’s there not to knoww about this, Fef?” Eridan asked as he sat down on the white sand in front of his shipwreck of a hive.

The princess pushed her lips out into a pretty little pout.

“What if it ‘urts?”

Eridan just rolled his eyes at her. “Howw old are you again, Fef? Twwo swweeps or wwhat?”

The pout turned into a scandalized scowl that didn’t look much less adorable on her pretty face – at least in Eridan’s opinion.

“Nearly four, and you know that!” she fussed.

“So? I don’t think a nearly four swweeps old girl wwould behavve like such a wwiggler.”

There was the pout again, and now she crossed her arms in front of her chest, without letting go of the increasingly withered-looking cuttlefish.

“But reelly, ‘ow can I know that it’s not going to ‘urt?”

Eridan sighed and held one hand out to her, hesitated for a second, then gently patted her on the head.

“You wwill havve to trust me. I mean, I wwouldn’t hurt you, wwould I? And that’s wwhat moirails do. Wwe’re not reel moirails if wwe don’t do that.”

Feferi pressed her pouty lips together for a moment, then she sighed and nodded.  
“Whale, okay. Weee can try. But be reeeelly careful!”

“Of course I’ll be careful, wwhat are you evven wworryin about? And put that stupid cuttlefish back into the wwater, it’s already desiccatin.”

“Deeeesi-what?”

Eridan sighed in slight frustration as he shuffled to sit directly behind Feferi’s back and took the comb he had taken from his hive out of his sylladex.

“It’s turnin into fish jerky, Fef…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Pfff… This is reeeeeelly stupid.”

Feferi giggled as she looked at the bubbles rising from the hot water.

“Why would you even neeeeed an ablution trap, Eeeeridan? You’re a seadweller! You should wash in the sea!”

Eridan’s face blushed a pale purple.

“Wwhale… I just wwant to be a good moirail, Fef. An my books say that moirails take ablutions together!”

“We could go and swim in the sea if you like. You haven’t been swimming with me for weeeeeeeks!”

“That’s not the same!” One of Eridan’s hands was nervously playing with one end of his new scarf. “My books say that you havve to wwash your moirails hair and stuff…”

Feferi turned around to her moirail and lifted her eyebrows, shooting him the most wary look a four and a half-sweeps-old could muster.

“In what kind of books do you read fins like that?”

Again Eridan blushed, but darker this time.

“Uhm…” His fiddling around with his scarf became a little bit more vigorous. “It’s not ‘books’ as such…”

“Buuuuut?”

Eridan pulled his head so far between his shoulders that the lower part of his face was concealed by his scarf.

“Eight…”

Feferi looked at him in silence for a few moments, then she blushed too.

“That young adult troll magazine??? But Eeeridan, that’s just for older trolls!”

Eridan’s face was as purple as the streak in his hair now.

“Fine, if you don’t wwant me to wwash your hair, you don’t havve to do it.”

His moirail looked at him for another couple of seconds, contemplating, then she grinned and turned around to step into the ablution trap.

“Come ooon, you pouty moraine. We are the absolutely most fintastic moirails of all times after all, aren’t we?”

She sat down in the tub and sighed lowly.

“Actually… This is reelly nice. Super warm!”

She glubbed happily and sank deeper into the soapy water, then she looked up at Eridan, who was standing in the middle of the ablution chamber as if he stuck in quicksand.

“What are you waiting for, dumbfish? You wanted to wash my hair, didn’t you?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Eeeridan!!!”

Eridan nearly jumped out of his skin when the portal of his hive was pushed open with such force that he was damn sure he heard one of his hinges snap. He quickly gathered all the blueprints laid out on his table and stuffed them behind his recuperacoon, then he quickly jumped onto the chair in front of his husktop, just in time – he had hardly had a chance to put his feet under his desk when the door of his respiteblock was opened in a similarly gentle way as that of his hive, and a very displeased looking tyrian princess appeared.

“Eeeridan!” she glubbed furiously, “Kanaya told me that Vriska told ‘er that you told Vriska that you were trying to build one of your doomsday machines again!”

Her moirail didn’t turn around to her, but kept acting as if he was doing something on his husktop.

“Oh, did she?”

Eridan tried to sound as cool as possible, but he knew exactly that his cheeks were turning purple already.

“Yeees, yeees she did!”

Feferi stepped up to the purple-blooded troll and turned him and his swivel armchair around, looking as if she had just nudged a pinwheel into motion. It was uncanny what kind of strength she had developed these last months. And it was slightly frustrating to Eridan to know that he would likely be just as strong as she was if he wouldn’t have been on the surface all the time.

“She did, Eridan, and I don’t like that! I don’t like it one bit!”

“Wwell, you knoww howw Kan is, can’t keep anyfin to hershell…”

“Don’t try to clam me down with fish puns, Eridan! You know I’m not talking about Kanaya telling me! I don’t want you to plan the downfall of landdweller’ood! Why would you even do that?! We have friiieeends who are landdwellers! I mean, you like Kanaya and Crabkat! And you do care for Vriska too! Why would you want to kill all of them?!”

Eridan put great effort into looking into Feferi’s eyes. He hated to see her upset, but he tried to make his face look absolutely blank.

“Wwhale, it’s a pity for them, but just because there’s some nice people among them, that doesn’t mean that they deservve to livve.”

The look on Feferi’s face nearly broke his collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system. She looked shocked, disgusted, incredulous all at the same time – and worst of all, she looked as if she was about to cry.

“Why would you say something like that?” she whispered hoarsely, and the fact that she hadn’t substituted ‘thing’ with ‘fin’ sent icy chills through Eridan’s body. Then, before he could register what was happening, stinging pain shot through his head – Feferi had slapped him right across the face.

Eridan groaned in pain, holding the cheek she had hit. She really was building up some girlgrit…

But when he looked up and saw pink tears in her eyes, the pain was immediately forgotten.

“Fef…” He stood up and reached for her. To his surprise, she didn’t bat his hand away, she didn’t even flinch – even when he put his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug. Her body was cold, but so soft… And her hair smelled like salt water…

He startled a bit when he felt her arms wrap around his waist after a while.

“Let’s have a feelings jam, okay?” she whispered and looked up from Eridan’s scarf, where she had hid her face during the hug.

Eridan looked at her with wide eyes. “Like… In person? On a pile an all?”

She smiled at him, though there were still smears of pink around her eyes, and nodded. “Your treashore pile is maybe not all that comfortable like my stuffed cuttlefish pile, but I think it’s going to be sufishent…”

Hesitantly, he smiled back at her. “I… I think I’d reelly like that…”


End file.
